


Soothe the Ache

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Schrödinger's Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Xander helps soothe Corrin's aching feet.





	Soothe the Ache

**Author's Note:**

> Written (not posted), for FFFC, 'cajole'.

Corrin flopped back onto a low sofa and kicked off the shoes she'd been cajoled into wearing for the event that evening. Her feet ached beyond what she could describe and the miserable things hadn't even saved her pain when more than one noble had pulled from into some jaunty dance or other and then promptly mis-stepped and landed on her toes. 

"Are you okay?" 

Looking up, Corrin was surprised to see Xander staring at her with odd concern on his face. 

"I'm fine, big brother," she replied. "My feet just hurt. I'm not used to spending so much time... wearing shoes like these." 

"You did well in them," Xander noted as he walked over and knelt down in front of her to carefully take one of her feet in his hands. 

"Xander!" They were merely in a side corridor, not truly in private. 

"What is it, little princess? If your feet ache too much, I'll feel guilty asking you to dance." Xander's hands were warm and his touch firm as he rubbed slow circles on her sole with his thumbs. 

Corrin couldn't help a little groan and shiver. It didn't quite tickle, but it definitely made her want to squirm. 

"Feel better?" Xander questioned as he continued rubbing. Corrin nodded and grabbed at the sofa's cushion half through her dress. She absolutely didn't want him to stop but she was also worried about getting caught. Not that they were doing anything bad, but... 

Xander moved to take her other foot and start rubbing it. 

"Xander... Mmm..." 

"If I'd known you liked having your feet rubbed, I would have done it before this," Xander commented. "I suppose we still have quite a bit to learn about each other." 

"We do." 

Xander smiled. "But first, I want to dance." 

"Of course."


End file.
